In Search For Answers
by NalisLife
Summary: <html><head></head>Searching for answers was never an easy task... All you can do is combine the little clues you manage to find, and hope it will lead you to the correct way...</html>
1. Chapter 1 - At Last a Clue

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement was intended.

**A/N:** As first note, I'll be short. I hope you enjoy reading the story~

* * *

><p><strong><span>In Search For Answers<span>**

**Part 1: At last a clue**

**~o~**

Whenever I try to recall something, I feel lost cause I can barely remember anything. My head almost feels empty, yet there is still one thing I remember. I don't know if it's a memory, if it's a dream or it's actually my life. In it, I've been wandering for days and days, trying to find the answer.

I move on, believing that there is something waiting for me. I don't know if it's true or not; I just know that there is something I have to find. Part of me believes that what I need to find is a place that will soothe my soul. Why… I don't know; yet this thought pushes me forward in searching, over and over, until my body feels like breaking, fainting down onto the ground to rest.

Whenever it happens, I just lie down and close my eyes. I recall strange fragments of what I believe are past memories… I feel as if I've lost everything… as if I've once had other people in my life… as if I've forgotten who I am… as if all is gone… At times I feel as if I am cursed… As if darkness is feeding on my very own soul… As if my existence isn't real…

I open my eyes wide open, shaking these memories and thoughts out of my mind. I don't know how much of them are true. Maybe they're memories of the past… Maybe they're memories of what I wished to have… I shake off all the bad feelings, knowing that all of this won't stop me. I know I need to move forward. I must move forward.

As I kept exploring, I found an old abandoned shack. I'm not sure what to do, yet I feel that something is telling me to go inside… I enter and slowly look around me. From the little cracks in the wooden wall, I can see a person figure. I look closer and realize that it's an old lady in red robes.

She immediately starts talking, as if she was somewhat expecting me… As I look at the door wondering if I did the right thing entering here, I can hear her rambling about something; something which seems to be about me. It caught my attention and so, I stayed quiet to listen to her words.

The old lady starts saying how as I go on, nothing will have meaning and I won't care… how I've turned into something which is other than human… a thing that feeds on souls… something called a Hollow.

I wasn't sure what she meant, so I decide to walk deeper inside. I look at her and she suddenly lifts her head, looking directly to my eyes. For a few seconds, I got lost in those eyes. She starts talking once again, and as words started flowing, I feel as if I could see visions of the words she was saying. In those visions, I see what I believe was a prosperous kingdom, surrounded by mighty dragons.

"Long ago, in a walled off Land, far to the north, a great king built a great kingdom. I believe they called it Drangleic. Perhaps you're familiar. No, how could you be. But one day, you will stand before its decrepit gate. Without really knowing why..."

Those words echo to my soul, as if she was telling me what I am searching for. I feel as if I have finally found a clue as to what I have to do. I nod my head as a sign of appreciation and decide it would be best to leave the shack. As I lift my head to leave, I notice that she is pointing to a path visible through the window, as if she is indicating me that I should keep exploring that way.

I go out and continue to the way she pointed, believing that her words are true… believing that she is guiding me to the correct way.

**~o~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the story so far~

Regards,  
>Nalis<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 - Destiny

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement was intended.

**A/N:** To be short and sweet ~ I hope you enjoy reading part 2

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 - Destiny<strong>

**~o~**

I'm still not sure if the old lady's words are true. All I know so far is that the path she indicated me isn't an easy one to walk. Everything is in crumbles and as I try to walk, it's easy to slip down… Various parts are just a mass of debris; an easy trap for the careless. As hard as it is, I know I need to keep walking on and on. Part of me just knows I will find something…

After all that hardship, I've now arrived at a dead-end; the path is no more and I find myself standing I front of a lake… I try to look what's ahead but my vision is a bit foggy. I'm tired of all of this but I can't give up… I close my eyes for a few seconds and try to gather a little bit of the energy I have left. As I open my eyes, my vision is a bit clearer. At the other side of the lake I can see what seem to be ruins of an abandoned place, brought down to debris with age.

Though I don't know what that place is, something is strangely attracting me to go there… I decide to start looking around, hoping to find something… anything. As I check the surrounding area of the lake, to my luck I manage to find a boat. The condition isn't one of the best, but I think it's strong enough to carry me to the ruins.

With the little strength I have left, I give the boat a little push into the water. I quickly pick up a long branch and jump onto the boat. Using the branch as a paddle, I start slowly navigating to the ruins. Luckily the water is calm and the boat is smoothly drifts on the water. The course wasn't long and soon I find myself at the other edge of the water, standing in front of the ruins.

Securing the boat against the edge, I start exploring the ruins, entering a big crumbled gate with torches at the sides. Unfortunately I don't have anything to help me lit them up, but at least the area isn't that dark. I head through the gate and to my surprise I find a withered tree surrounded by hundreds of fireflies; most resting on it while some fly around it. The view of it is amazing and I feel strangely compelled to approach it. As I get closer, I hear cracks beneath my steps. I look down and the area is surrounded by skeleton pieces, yet somehow I don't stop. I keep moving forward and as I extend my hand towards the tree, some of the fireflies start roaming around my hand.

I look back up towards the tree; behind it a can see a cloudy dark sky and giving light to it, a bloody red moon. As I stare constantly to it, the fireflies suddenly go berserk. What seemed to be hundreds actually turn into thousands; all flying out of the gate from which I walked it. As they go out, the gate's torches lit up into big flames and suddenly I can hear a loud noise as if some kind of mechanism was set up.

Something is happening with the lake. As I get closer to check, I see what seem to be phantoms flying out of the water, roaming around above the lake. Soon a couple of them head towards me; with them a gushing rush of wind. I quickly lift my hand to cover my eyes, still trying my best to step closer to the lake. I strangely feel attracted to get closer and closer. I look around and what used to be a lake, is now a vortex. I look down and all I see is a pit of darkness. Everything is getting dragged into it; the water, the lose branches, the boat I had just used… even the fireflies…

For a second, memories seem to rush to head. I shake my head to remove them and once again I look deeper into the vortex; an oddly appealing darkness. I step closer to the edge wanting to get as near as possible. Something inside tells me I have found what the old lady wanted me to find; what I wanted to find. Is this vortex my fate? Is this where I need to go? I close my eyes and take one step closer, letting myself go, falling down into the vortex; believing this is the path I need to follow.

**~o~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the story so far~

Regards,  
>Nalis<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 - Troublesome Encounter

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement was intended.

**A/N:** Have a good read ~

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3 – Troublesome Encounter<strong>

**~o~**

I re-open my eyes and find myself lying on the ground. My head feels somewhat heavy and I feel rather weak as if my health got drained during the fall. All I can see is grass right now. I shake my head and slowly try to get up. I feel loss at power and I have no idea what happened or where I am… All I remember was that I jumped into that vortex… After that, it's just a pit of darkness as if a chunk of my memory was erased…

As I stand up, to my horror, something struck me deep inside with what I've just noticed… Did I… did I die in that fall?… My hands... they look decomposed… like rotten… As I lift my hands to touch my face, I realize that my hands weren't the only parts in this state… My whole body is decayed… But wait, if I died… where am I? What is this place?

I look around and it seems I was lying down on what seems to an altar. Surrounding the altar is a plane of knee high grass with strange stone pillars. I keep turning around and something catches my attention… a majestic celestial blue scar into the dark sky… Wait… no… this isn't the sky… Is this the cave's top... Am I beneath the lake?... Where am I?…

As I look closer, it seems there is a small path leading upwards between the rocks. As I walk up, I start hearing strange noises. I enter a new plane and between the grass, I can see various skeleton corpses. I look closer and I notice foul creatures scavenging the bones… At the other side of the path I see a small way leading to some light and what seems to be a small cottage… Believing that I should go there, I decide to try and go there, slowly walking to plane, hoping I wouldn't get the creature's attention. To my luck, the creatures seem to be avoiding me, distancing themselves if I get too close.

Reaching the other path, I find myself standing in front of a bridge and indeed as I thought, at the other end of it, a small cottage. I am not sure if the bridge is strong enough to support me but I need to reach the other side. Maybe there's someone inside who can explain what's happening to me… I slowly start taking steps onto the bridge. Even if doesn't look so robust, it seems it is stable enough for me to traverse it. As I reach the end, I have only one thing in my mind. Who will I find inside the house? There is only one way to find out… I walk closer to the cottage, climbing the stairs and slowly open the door.

As I open the door, I see three old ladies wearing a similar red robe as the old lady that was guiding me; two sitting at a table and one sitting a bit further than them, staring at a fireplace. From the stairs to the side, a younger lady comes down and soon I notice that one of the old ladies shifts her view towards me.

"Heh heh heh… What seems to be the ruckus", she stated with a strange grin on her face… Before I could manage to answer, one of the other old ladies started talking; "Ooh my! Your face. The face of the curse."… So I am indeed cursed as I thought… but what is this curse?… What am i?

The old lady at the back of the room soon follows, as if she was answering my thoughts. "It's an Undead."… I'm an undead?... "An Undead has come to play. Heh heh…" she continued, triggering a wave of unpleasant thought…

"This isn't a game… What's an undead?… What's happening to me…?", I shouted, feeling hopeless by the massive need of having answers.

"They all end up here, all the ones like you. You spoke to that kind old dear, didn't you. Heh heh…", she answered, following with a laugh before continuing. "You're finished."

"You'll go Hollow. Yes, you will become one of them.", another one stated.

I can't understand what they're saying… "What's a Hollow…? Who are them..?"

"Hollows prey upon men, feast upon their souls. This is the fate of the cursed. Heh heh heh…"

With those words said, all the three old ladies break into unison laughter… a laughter which I can't understand… "What's so funny about all of this? I am cursed? I'm an Undead? I'm a Hollow? What's wrong with me?"

One of the old ladies at the table lifts her view towards me, looking directly into my eyes. "What is your name?"

My name… What is my name…? It's been so long and I've been travelling so much… yet have I really forgotten my own name..? My mind seems to be empty… a void space… or no… Wait… I seem to recall something…

Closing my eyes, I try to think back, deeper within the memories I have left… and there I find what I'm looking for…

"My name is… Cassius…"

**~o~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Regards,  
>Nalis<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 - Familiarity

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement was intended.

**A/N:** Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Part 4 – Familiarity<strong>

**~o~**

"My name is… Cassius…", I answered. I'm still not sure that's my name but it feels familiar… as if someone used to call me that in the past… Maybe it's true… Maybe it's not… But from now on, that will be the name I go around with.

Quickly, one of the old ladies starts laughing again. "At least you know your own name.", she stated, still having that annoying grin on her face… What's so funny about this? Do they enjoy this kind of suffering? As these thoughts roam my mind, I see the old lady searching for something in her pockets. "Here's your reward for sharing.", she said while talking out a strange object and giving it to me.

I take the object in my hand, not sure what it is. "What is this?", I asked, wondering what this item could be.

"It's a Human Effigy. Take a closer look... Who do you think it's supposed to be? Think back, deep into your past." she answered, staring at me as if she was waiting for something to happen.

I decide to listen to her and carefully look closer at the object. It looks like an empty shell surrounded by roots… It's warm… soft… I don't know what it is, but strangely it makes me feel at ease. I feel as if it has a familiar feeling to it… I wonder why…

"Yes, it's an effigy of you.", she answered, as if to reply my question.

I give it a closer look, holding it tightly into my hand. I'm not sure how or why, but this thing called effigy suddenly fades into my hand. I strangely feel a sense of warmth throughout all my body, as if I absorbed the warmth that item had. For a few seconds I feel like fainting, lowering a little bit down… Images of myself and how I used to look suddenly flash in my head, as if the effigy was forcing me to remember myself; giving me a rush of adrenaline and energy. I shake my head and stand back straight up, noticing that my skin is no longer decayed. Why? Was it cause of this effigy thing?

The younger lady slowly approaches, handing me a bag. "You will need these for your journey. I know it isn't much but they should help you. These gems here are a set of healing items; they will aide you when you feel weak in health. Also use these as a change of clothes. Yours have tattered down throughout your journey to reach here. There isn't much else, but you should take this with you. The area isn't safe enough to go unarmed.", she concluded, handing me over a small dagger.

As I change myself into the giving clothing, one of the old ladies speaks up again. "All people come here for the same reason. To break the curse.", she stated and soon another one followed. "You're no different, I should think?"

"Wait, earlier you said I am cursed. Now you're telling me that I can actually break the curse? How?"

Ignoring my questions, she continues. "Hmm… doesn't stand a chance." Her words slowly bring me down but soon I find courage in another's words. "Well, you never know!" With that sad the three old ladies once again break into unison laughter. I hate all this laughing…

As the laughter ends, the old lady by the fireplace speaks up. "Go through the door and trot along to the kingdom.", soon followed by another one; "But remember, hold on to your souls. They're all that keep you from going Hollow. Oh, I'll fool you no longer… You'll lose your souls… All of them. Over and over again.", she concluded, once again followed by unison laughter form the old ladies which breaks into silence.

I have no idea what they're saying… All of this is confusing… Their words don't make sense to me… Some of it seems even contradicting… What am I supposed to do…?

Feeling lost, I decided to retry talking to them.

"Hah hah hah…", said the one by the fireplace.

"Hah hah hah…", said one of the ladies by the table.

"You must go on a journey without rest. Well… I suppose, if you find yourself at an impasse… But if your will is yet unbroken, then you may return here. To start again, with a clean slate… Hah hah hah…"

I'm already at an impasse… yet that is all they had to say… that, and unneeded laughter… Getting no decent answer from them, I decide to approach the young lady, hoping she can give me any sort of answers. "I'm sorry for asking, but what is this place?"

The young lady soon diverts her view towards me. "This is a limbo. A link between Drangleic and the outer world. Fair traveller, I know that you must have a story. Why else would you visit such place? This lost, decayed kingdom.", she answered.

So this place is called Drangleic… Outer world; is that how they call the place I was before I let myself fall into that vortex? Not sure what to think of her words, I answer her, giving all the information I know, "I must have a story but unfortunately, I don't remember it… I just know I journeyed for a long way and somehow, I ended up here. I didn't know that I would end up here. Destiny did… But that aside, what's your name? Who are these old ladies?"

"My name is Milibeth. The old women were once Fire Keepers. I am here to look after them. It is what my mother did, and her mother before her, and so on.", she replied.

How old are they… "Fire Keepers?"

"The old women were keepers of the fire. But now, the fire shows signs of fading… And the Kingdom… is beset by Hollows…", she responded, making me feel only more confused…

What fire… "So that's all you know about the old ladies? And the… Fire Keepers?"

"The old women are sisters. I am told there was a fourth. Long ago, Fire Keepers were common place. But now they are lost, scattered to the winds.", she retorted, indicating that that is all she knew about them.

"Is there any other information you could give me?", I asked, hoping to get more answers.

"I'm sorry, that is all I have to say. I don't know more than this. I grew here. All I know if from my mother and the words of the old women."

"I see. Thank you for what you told me.", nodding my head as a sign of appreciation. Wondering what to do next, I decided its best if I leave this cottage and go through the door that old lady mentioned earlier.

I do not know what I will find… but staying here won't give me the answers I'm seeking. I approach the door and slowly open it, mustering courage for what I may find in my way.

**~o~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope you enjoyed reading the story so far :3

Regards  
>Nalis<p> 


End file.
